


Fever

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fever, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: The storm was supposed to be the only real negative of Max's powers. Now it seems a lasting fever may just be another.





	Fever

Everything felt hot.

At the same time it was cold. 

Covers. 

No covers. 

Pillows. 

No pillows. 

Torn between the heat and complete lack of, Max laid in bed, spread out while at the same time covered in blankets with her head on one pillow that she kept requesting Chloe to flip over for her so the cool side would be on her head. Her shorts had been thrown across the room, yet she sported one of Chloe’s long sleeved shirts. There one one sock left on her foot. She smelled almost as sick as she looked. It was so bad, apparently, that Chloe had long sense forced the window open, claiming fresh air for Max but they both knew. 

Chloe sat at her desk, laptop open as she scrolled casually. Now and then she would check on the other, but other than that didn’t say much in hopes Max would sleep. It’s been about three weeks with this fever. It won’t break no matter what they do, and all of the doctors they see keep saying it will go on its own. The storm was supposed to be the only response to Max’s powers. What if this illness was another one? After all Chloe wasn’t catching it. While they joked it was because her killer immune system, they knew she wasn’t that lucky. 

Still, no one admitted her to a room. They pumped her full of drugs and said to come back if it got worse. When it got worse, they repeated the process as if the two girls were the least of their worries for the moment being. Technically they were. In a way. That was a hospital, and Max wasn’t on death row quite yet, so they didn’t do much in protesting the doctors decision to not take her in. 

Chloe moved to shove her now fading blue hair into a bun, standing to sit beside Max. She took the pillow from under her head, fluffed it, and set it back. “You need to take your pills, babe.” She said after a minute, using the pet name more often as time went on. Usually babe wasn’t her thing, but Max seemed to enjoy the name, so she said it as much as she could now. “Sit up for just a minute.” 

As soon as she was up, Max leaned over, vomiting into the trash that was already set up beside the bed. It was almost full by now. She threw up more than she ate, causing the girl to look smaller than before. It broke Chloe’s heart to see her lover like this, but she knew that it would be okay. 

Well, hoped.

At this point there was no point in trying to say she knows if Max will be okay. She said she knew the girl would be okay when it started. Now look at her. Three weeks, in much worse shape. Maybe they should go back to the doctors. One look at Max, though, and she decided against. Something told Chloe that it wouldn’t be okay if they went. If they went, Max wouldn’t even get to the front door. 

So she helped the girl take her pills, laying down with her instead. Chloe didn’t lay too close, not wanting to overheat the female, but did stay at an arms length. Her hand reached out to brush some of the brown hair from the other’s face, a light sigh escaping her lips as she did so. “You’ll be better in no time. Close your eyes and take a nap.” 

Max’s head fell to the side, a small smile on her face as she weakly lifted her hand. “I love you, Chloe.” She muttered, letting her eyes flutter shut, her hand moving now to hold Chloe’s. If they couldn’t cuddle, they could at least hold hands. 

The other smiled, offering a small squeeze. “Love you too, Max.” 

She’ll get over the fever. 

Hopefully.


End file.
